The Cooperative Urology-Radiology Research Group, which includes interested urologists and radiologists from 10 medical school-affiliated V.A. Hospitals, proposes to determine the relative merits of initial radiotherapy vs. radical prostatectomy for patients in whom prostatic carcinoma is apparently confined to the prostate; and to determine the relative merits of initial radiotherapy plus placebo vs placebo plus delayed hormonal therapy in those in whom it is more widespread. Veterans admitted to participating hospitals who are suspected of having prostatic carcinoma will have history, physical examination, prostatic biopsy, lymphangiogram, bone X-rays, serum acid phosphatase, and (if need be) Sr85 bone scan or bone marrow biopsy to permit staging of disease into one of nine categories related to extent and spread. The most benign and the most advanced stages will not be studied. Consenting patients conforming to stages designated for one or the other study will be randomized to one of the two treatments within hospital and within study. Radiation therapy will be 6000 rads/36 days to 7000 rads/50 days, central prostate dose, using megavoltage equipment. If the carcinoma is palpable, the rest of the region will be treated. If lymphangiograms are positive, extended irradiation (periaortic plus other demonstrated areas of involvement) will be given. Over a five- year period it is planned to admit 150 patients to the study of localized disease, 1500 to the study of disseminated disease. Principle response criteria will include: (1) Percentage five-year survivals, (2) Percentage achieving two-year disease-free intervals, (3) Percentage showing progression of carcinomatous disease, (4) Percentages showing various unfavorable responses to therapy, and (5) Percentages developing various cardiovascular events.